Anytime You Need a Friend
by Mad-Hatter-LCarol
Summary: Jackcentric: Addie moves to China, Addie meets Jack 'EBG'- PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Meeting Ebil

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

A/N: I'm completely sick of Mary-sue/Jack pairings (and Mary-sues in general) Plus, I've always wanted to meet Jack…

Jack/?

**Disclaimer: Seeing as we don't actually have any of the characters in this chapter from the show, I don't actually have to do this yet…**

**Prologue: Meeting Ebil**

----------------------

It all came down to this, the last wire…

Man against the Machine

_Vir obviam Apparatus_

Ok, well _technically_, it was 'Girl VS Toaster' but it's the principal of the thing…

"Alright, Ebil, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you… but for the first day of school, I'd like to have a decent breakfast-," Addie started.

The toast dinged up then, _brunt,_ perhaps to avoid a lecture.

"Oh, thanks _sooo much_… It's not my fault the movers dropped you!" a little nagging voice in her head reminded her that it _was_ her fault that it was kicked down _stairs, twice…_ Maybe the toaster did have a reason to burn the toast.

Attempting to squash the voice, Addie searched in vain for the butter, trying to save the bread.

"Let's see, hot sauce… mustard… olives?..." shifting a few items in the fridge, she continued, "but no cream-cheese, milk, or butter…."

_Note to self: **never** let dad stock the fridge again_

Thankfully, a jar of peanut butter was wedged in the back of the cupboard. Thickly smearing the now cold toast with peanut-buttery-goodness, Addie wondered what this school would be like. Where Chinese schools any different?

Just how much will I stand out? She wondered, playing absentmindedly with her schedule sheet. I mean, I've never been good at blending in…

It was true; her slightly gothic look always drew attention to her as well as her blunt nature. Not afraid to speak her mind and able to hold her own in a fight, Addie always had trouble making friends; and that was with people she'd known her whole life.

Crunching the toast, she flipped on the TV. A few minutes of Inuyasha should clear her uneasy mind… besides, there had to be a mini-Inu-cult in China right?

Why can't my life be like that? Does that sort of thing even happen anymore? Sighing, she dusted off the crumbs from her jeans. It was an old episode that she'd seen a million times before- speaking of which… She turned her head back to the TV.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. **SLAP**

"Pervert!"

Ahh, Miroku will never learn…

Wait, learning? School? No, no, I can't be late on the first day! She thought franticly, where's my bag? My classes list? She scrambled around the kitchen, looking for her lost things.

"Aghhh!" She screamed, cradling her stubbed toe, stupid, stupid movers… Grabbing the bag, she hurtled out the door taking the steps two at a time. A hint of yellow signified the bus's imminent arrival. Luckily, the bus was slow enough for her to reach the stop before it did.

The toaster clicked at its owner's distress- one could say it was laughing at her. What a first impression.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, the toaster's name is Ebil… but anyways, you got to meet Addie (who is basically me). Next chapter will involve school, Jack, and more school… **

**I know that this is short, but I wanted a way to open the story without jumping straight in to it- plus, I'm going to attempt to plan this out. If that works, it should be updated at least once a week… lets cross our fingers shall we?**

**Drop us a line…**

----------------------------

**Tea with your insanity?**


	2. School Days

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

A/N: I'm forcing myself to go slowly and not jump into the good parts yet- **must not rush story… **by the way, this school has uniforms (picture the uniforms in Inuyasha)

Thanks to all my **fabulous **reviewers, _especially_Anonymous Fangirl, foxfire222, AND halfhuman123 for putting me on alerts! (It's little things like that that make me happy :D)

'_blah_' thoughts

**Disclaimer: Lalala, I'm _not listening_… **

**Chapter One: School Days**

-----------------------

** Wesley, Adeline K. – SCHEDULE------------------------ 06/07 YEAR, FREASHMAN**

**HOMEROOM: **WARES, CRYSTAL

**--- 1 - EARTH SCIENCE- HONOURS **JOHNSTON, LEBA B. _room number---_

**--- 2 - WORLD HISTORY & GEOGRAPHY II **PENDRAGON, ARTHUR _room number---_

**--- 3 - PHYSICAL EDUCATION, LEVEL 9 **MOOSE, MARK C. _gym/room number---_

**--- 4 - GEOMETRY **DE LAC, ELAINE L. _room number---_

**--- 5 - ART II **WARES, CRYSTAL _room number---_

**LUNCH/AE**

**--- 6 - LANGUAGES/ TECH **MISS, KRIS/HACKER, CONNOR _room number---_

**--- 7 - ENGLISH, LEVEL 9- HONOURS **PRINCE, NICCOLO M. _room number---_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

---------------------------------------

Addie scanned the sheet with her classes on it as she walked to homeroom. _'Easy enough… same classes, I wonder where my homeroom is though. You'd think they'd give you a map-oh, it's under the classes sheet- ' _Attempting topull the pesky paper out of the bunch the office give her while turning a corner, Addie didn't even notice the guy in front of her until it too late. Colliding painfully with him, they lost everything they were holding at the time.

"Ah, geez- sorry, I didn't see you," she apologized franticly trying gather her papers. "Sorry," she said again, handing him some of his stuff.

The boy mumbled, "S'my fault…" blushing almost as bright as his dyed hair at the contact.

'_Way to go, Addie- great first impression'_ "I'm Addie, by the way…" she said, trying to ease out the awkwardness as they stood. '_Wow, he's taller then I thought he was'_

He looked at her slightly surprised; he could have sworn she'd be his height at least… "Umm… could you stop staring at me? It kinda freaky." He fumbled for an excuse. "Where's your uniform?" He blurted, glad he could think of something

"I don't have one yet- I just started here," Addie said, looking pointedly at his black pants and collared shirt. "Are girl's the same as guys?"

"Oh…," his face burned with embarrassment from his stupidity. No, they wear skirts and stuff, he mumbled

Addie grimaced just thinking of skirts-and only skirts- for four years straight.

"Addie?" the boy asked, unsurely, waving his hand in of her face. "_Addie_…"

She snapped out of the horrible vision. "Sorry. Hey, you wouldn't know where Miss. Wares room is would you?" she asked, a little desperate for directions.

"Yeah, she's my homeroom too"

"Great! Let's go!" Addie said, picking a direction and walking. She stopped midstep. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"It's that way," he said pointing, hiding a smile.

"Noted," Addie said, swiveling around the right way.

"Of course."

She stuck her tongue out at him in mock-anger. "What's your name again?"

"Jack. Jack Spicer."

"Well, Mr. Jack, Jack Spicer- I'm glad I bumped into you"

"Ditto"

* * *

"People, _people, quiet for a minute!_" Miss Wares paused slightly to make sure she had everyone's attention in the noisy room. An art homeroom is fun, but hard to control- which was why the teacher was banging on a pot to get the students to at least pretend to look interested. "All right people, the dreaded newbie has arrived- Adeline Wesley!"

"It's just Addie," she corrected, embarrassed.

"Perfect! So, Addie-dear, would you like to say anything? Like where you're from, age, that sort of thing…" Miss Wares prompted.

"Uh, 'm fourteen, moved here with my dad from the US, moved there when I was around three…" That should be enough, gods how she hated public speaking… not that anyone was _actually_ listening to her but still.

"Great! Glad to have you in my homeroom Addie-dear!" She grinned.

"Now, has anyone seen Jack?"

"Right here," he half-shouted over the noise the class made once they decided listening time was, in fact, over.

"Good" Miss Wares muttered, slightly scatter-brained, as she checked his name on the list in her hands. "Well, Addie-dear, be sure to ask if you need any help finding your way- "

"I will, thanks for the offer, Miss Wares"

"Allright then, dear," she said, still smiling, her many bangles and charms clattering together as she walked away to do whatever teachers do in the morning. Addie got the distinct impression Miss Wares would still be smiling if the world ended.

Catching her thoughts Jack said, she's pretty much always like that…

"Always?" she couldn't even imagine being that happy.

"Yep, you don't want to see her get angry-"

The bell interrupted any more conversation.

See ya… she mouthed over the noise. Jack gave a half-wave in return.

* * *

"Alright… if this is building two, than room 44 should be in building… six? Or is it four? Ughhnn… curse my lack of direction, oh, the map's upside down…"

'_Why do people talk to maps when they're lost?_' she thought, then, _'why am I talking to myself?'_

The crowd was lessening enough for Addie to breathe properly now. Through the crowd she could see where she needed to go. "Excuse me- sorry- sorry- 'cuse me- oh, for the love of…, MOVE IT!"

'_It should not be this hard to find my classes,' _she thought pushing her way through the sea of kids.

* * *

Lunch… yet another way for the gods to torture her. Addie wished she could find Jack just so she wouldn't have to sit alone (he'd all but disappeared half-way through first block). She sort of recognized some people from the morning but not enough to invite herself over.

A girl waved to her, "hey, HEY ADDIE!" '_Jules I think'_

"Hi?" She said, a little shyly. The girl smiled brightly at this. "Wanna come over here?"

"Sure… sorry, it's Jules right?"

"Yeah… welcome to the table!" Jules introduced the others as Addie nodded her head to each of them. She didn't bother trying to remember all their names at once; she just listened to their babble trying to match names to faces.

"You were talking to Spicer weren't you?" a girl, Rachel maybe, asked. Addie squirmed under her intense glare. "Yeah, so what?"

"Don't," she said turning back to the others. "What?! And just why not?" Addie hotly demanded. "You can't tell me who and who not to talk to!"

"If you want any kind of social status, you. Will. Not. Talk to the Freak." The words were measured and slow, as if Rachel was talking to an idiot. "I don't have to take this; Jules, see you later- I'm leaving" _'No way am I going to take that sort of thing, I HATE THOSE SORT OF PEOPLE-'_ She thought angrily, stalking off. "Wait, Addie- she didn't mean it! Come back!" Jules ran after her. "Please come back!"

Addie crossed her arms, and _glared. _Not merely glared, _glared._ That look could have melted steel.

"Look, I'm sorry about Rachel, but you can't go against her-"

"And just why not?"

"Look, Addie, please- I hate her too but-"

"Then leave"

Jules looked pitiful, darting looks between Addie and Rachel. Addie melted. "Look, J, I don't- I didn't mean-"

"If you're going to talk to _her, I see no reason to continue this friendship…"_ Rachel's venomous words broke in. Jules looked like she was going to cry. Addie whirled on Rachel with eyes of flame. "_No one- and I mean **no one, ever picks on my friends**-_" she hissed with clenched fists, to her. "If you think you're going to walk right over us-_ think again, because I **will not let you… **_Remember. That. **Never talk to me or mine like that _again_**."

Rachel recoiled like she'd been hit. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Addie turned back to Jules.

"I think I broke your friend," Addie said with a weak smile. "Yeah," she said softly, looking at the frozen Rachel. "But she was never my friend."

"Glad you finally understand that, Jules," a deeper voice smiled. "I told you to dump her years ago…"

"Jack!" Jules's eyes widen in surprise at his arrival. "Just where have you been?" Addie asked punching him on the arm playfully. He had leaves in his hair, somehow, she noted as he clutched his arm in mock pain.

"Remind me not to get you angry, Addie- I'd hate to be on your black list," he said avoiding her question. She punched him again.

"Addie…" Jules sighed, looking at her new friend and her neighbor. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

**A/N the Second: Addie's classes are loosely based on mine- her art teacher is exactly the same as mine, loveably crazy… I had a ton of fun with the names, tell me if you figure them out- some are very easy hint, hint **

**Have a bicuie (pron.- b-ick-y) with your tea, all! **

**Leave a little something in the blue box for me?**

**---**

**Tea with your insanity?**


	3. Never again, Part I

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

A/N: Welcome back, my reviewers (and/or others I've ranted to!)! 7 reviews from 5 different people… Rejoice (and lean to one side!) Rejoice, and lean to one side!

'_Blah_' thoughts

**Disclaimer: shifty eyes I'm not saying I own the show, but… I'm not saying I don't NOT own it **

**Chapter Three: Never Again, Part I…**

**

* * *

**

Feeble light filtered through the blinds. The sky was a stormy grey filled with the ever present rumble of thunder, and the heavy scent of rain. Boxes and drop-clothes are flung here and there round the white room, buckets of paint half-hidden in the early morning gloom.

A queen-sized bed creaked as Addie snuggled deeper into the mattress. The phone next to the bed, balancing perilously on the edge of the nightstand, rang. And rang. And rang on.

Addie's hand shot out to the annoying sound. "'llo?" she grogged into the phone without opening her eyes.

"Addie!" Jules's impossibly cheerfully voice carried though the speaker.

"J?" Addie mumbled into the phone, "Sod off…"

"Addie! WAKE UP!"

"No- sleepy time," she yawned.

"Addie, come on- you need to wake up now, Addie, remember the plan?" Jules coaxed.

"No, no painting J, its dark out-" Addie said, slowly gaining consciousness. "We can't paint the walls went it's all rainy out…" she yawned again. "Why are you a morning person?"

"Well… I figured since we can't paint today, we could go shopping!" Thunder sounded ominously with these words.

"Shopping?" Addie barely suppressed a groan seeing the time- such an ungodly hour for a Saturday… why, oh why did it have to be so bloody early?! Jules babbled on about the 'fun they could have joined in the age-old tradition of bonding- for a cause, of course…'

"I mean, you still need a uniform… you know-"

"Alright, alright… I'll go," Addie interrupted Jules's steady flow of words. "You call Jack, and I'll meet you somewhere- "

"Sounds good! Bye!"

"'Bye…" Addie muttered slightly (much) less enthusiastic. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she wondered for the umpteenth time why at least _one _of her friends always _had_ to be morning people… Shaking off the last bit of sleep, Addie grabbed some jeans and tee-shirt half-heartedly, and shrugged a jacket on over the clothes.

-----------------------------------

"Addie!" Jules bounded over and hugged her. Actually, it was more like Jules was trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Jules! J, need-to-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry…" Jules let go once she noticed her friend was slowly turning blue. Addie nodded to show she heard as she tried to re-inflate her lungs from the 'hug-of-death.'

Jules's brightness was almost surreal in the murky morning. Bright blue-and-white shirt, sneakers, and light jeans contrasted sharply with Addie's causal darkness and boots. The only that wasn't bright, pastel, or otherwise cheery was Jules's long black hair.

Leaning against the oak, Addie sighed gently- this was her tree, and her's only. She had claimed almost the moment Jules showed her the clearing. Closing her eyes, Addie's mind drifted…

"Addie!" Jules was suddenly in her face. Addie yelped in surprise, almost losing her balance against the trunk.

"JULES! What was that for?"

"You were falling asleep…"

"'M not a morning person J- where's Jack?"

"He's coming…"

"Fine-" Addie replied, "he better get here soon…"

-------------------

When Jack reached the clearing, he saw Jules yakking on her phone to someone but no Addie anywhere. A branch rustled overhead.

"I know- I _know_…" she continued with her conversation, gesturing with her hand like she was leading a band.

Stepping to the oak, Jack peered up the tree for whatever was making the noise- it was too big for an animal… Reaching in his coat for the Silk-Spitter, a figure suddenly jumped down in front of him. Jack screamed and shielded his face.

"Nice to see you too Jack…" Addie crossed her arms. "Just where have you been?"

Jules snapped her phone shut. "Hey Jack, anyone ever tell you that you scream like a girl?"

"Hey!"

"It's about time you showed up- Jules was about to sacrifice you to the shopping gods…"

"I mean you could at least call..."

"...who knows how long we've been waiting for your lazy arse..."

"...or something, I mean, _geez_..."

"...what were you doing?..."

"...Why I even bother to care is beyond me..."

"I get it! _I get it!_ I'm late!"

Addie grinned, "You got that right, boy-o"

"Finally! We can shop!" Jules twirled, as thunder crashed again.

--------------------

**A/N the Second: Jules, you have far too much energy…**

**Jules+shrugs+ not my fault I'm a morning person…**

**Jack: I do NOT scream like a girl!**

**Jules: BOO!**

**Jack+girly scream+**

**Jules+looks satisfied+ **

**A+grabs back keyboard+ I wish you guys wouldn't do that…**

**Pressing forward, **

**How was that? Better? Worse? Any ideas for the trip?**

**Bonus points if you know what I quoted!**

…**THE BOX IS HUNGRY… **

----------

**Tea with your insanity?**


	4. Never Again, Part II

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

A/N+grovels+ I am so, so sorry this is so late… I've fallen out of my plans! Noooooo! This would have really been out last Sunday, but my dad broke our computer… I got grounded and have three projects I that I really should be working on…

Original A/N: Here's an exert from my English homework (i.e. - the bane of my existence)

A **verbal** is a word that is a verb form but acts as a different part of speech.

A **participle** is a verbal that acts as an adjective and modifies a noun or pronoun…

_Why not just called it a bloody adjective, people?!_ I _swear_ they're making this stuff up- shakes head sadly **this is why my English grade stinks**

Anyone see the lunar eclipse?

'_Blah_' thoughts

**Disclaimer: Say it with me, fan…fiction… fan…fiction…**

**Chapter Three: Never Again, Part II…**

------------------

_-Previously- _

"Well… I figured since we can't paint today, we could go shopping!" Thunder sounded ominously with these words.

-----------------

"Why?" Jack moaned, "Why me? What did I deserve _this_?!"

"Stow it, Jack, _I'm_ the one stuck trying on the stupid things…"

"But _I'm_ the one stuck _carrying_ them-"

Addie punched him, causing him to drop the five or six bags balanced on his arm. "_Add-ie…"_ he whined.

Addie's eyes widened, "Quiet or-" she made fanatic hushing motions.

"JACK! What ARE you doing?!"

"….Jules will hear you…," she winced. Somehow, the calm, easy-going girl had transformed into a full-fledged shopping manic. It was scary…

"_Clothes are to be treated with respect!_ And you just throw them around like, like-," Jules ranted. Poor Jack looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor. As funny as he looked, Addie knew she should bail him out, it _was_ her fault after all, but…

Good and Bad Chibi Addies had a short but efficient fight. Good won. Bad sulked.

"Look, Jules! It's a sale!" Addie semi-shouted, pointing wildly.

"Where?! Where?" she asked, pulling out her money.

"That way! Quick, Jules!" Jules bolted in the direction of the fabled sale.

Addie sighed at her friend's gullibility.

"Little help?" Jack called gesturing to the many fallen bags.

"Right, sorry…"

"Never again are we shopping with Jules… never again- look at this stuff…"

"How is it, in only two hours, she managed to buy half the mall?"

"I have no idea…"

Addie poked though some of the bags, "shirts, skirts, makeup, more skirts… all bright and bubbly…"

"Oh, my masculinity…" Jack mimicked a knife though the ribs.

Addie rolled her eyes, "I'll hold some of the pink ones, then, you wimp…"

Jack gratefully handed over the bags.

* * *

Jules had long since returned from the fake sale, forcing Addie and Jack to search for real sales. Much to their annoyance, Jules seemed to take particular pleasure in the pinkest stores.

"No! I refuse you can't make meeee!"

"But, Addie…"

"Nooooo!" Addie crossed her self when she saw the full horror of the-the- _thing_.

"Please?" Jules begged, brandishing the death trap.

"No!"

"Oh, but Addie, you'd look so pwetttty…" jack teased with fluttering eyelashes.

"I know where you sleep, Jack…" she warned, still backing up. _Curse these bags weighing me down…_ she would've made a break for it otherwise.

Jules walked towards Addie with a you-WILL-do-as-I-say look on the face. Addie backed so far into the rack behind her, she nearly went though it into the wall. "Jules… no, please…" Addie whimpered.

Jules's eyes danced with imaginary victory, she would get her friend to wear pink! Addie's eyes darted for the exit.

Jules tacked her. Frog-marching her to the dressing rooms, Jules kicked the door open, pushed Addie and the horror in.

-5 minutes later-

"I'm not coming out…" Addie's voice was slightly muffled by the door; by her voice, you could see her crossing her arms.

"Addie, I wouldn't have forced you try it on if I _didn't_ want to see you in it…"

"Don't care-"

"_Addie-_ can we get this over with?" Jack groaned, no way was he staying in this shop any longer than necessary.

"Fine, fine- promise not to laugh?"

"Yesss…"

Addie slammed the door open, narrowly missing Jack. "There, happy J?"

Jules's eyebrows rose, and stifled the giggles bubbling in her stomach. Jack was not so subtle; he gave a great bark of laughter at Addie's obvious distress.

The horror was bright shades of pink, varying between pale and almost red, with sparkles sewn into the collar and down the side. Puffy sleeves cut off at the elbow, looking somewhat like a medieval wine gown. Addie was not amused.

Rolling back the sleeves (forgetting that they ended at the elbow) Addie glared at him. "What?"

"N-nu-nothing…" he stuttered, completely scared by the sudden change in Addie. Her I-kill-you-now demeanor was gone, replaced by a serene peaceful look.

"Jack…" she said sweetly, walking up to him. "I thought I– TOLD-YOU-NOT-TO-LAUGH!" with each capital word she punched him.

"Ah!-yeh!-ow! Stop!- what's your problem?! Ow! All right! I give-sorry!"

"That what I thought you said…" Addie smirked, pleased with his beatings.

* * *

"This the place?"

"Yep…"

"Doesn't look so bad, aside from the skirts…"

"Hurry up…" Jack whined. "Just grab a uniform and get out…"

Both girls gave him dirty looks. "Jack, I have to _wear_ the uniform for the rest of the year-" Addie began.

"They're all exactly the same, a tie, a skirt, a shirt-"

"_Pants" _Addie re-interrupted, looking though the racks for her size.

"What?"

"You heard me, pants. No way I'm wearing a skirt that short."

"What?" surly she wouldn't, she couldn't…

Addie sighed exasperated at him. Men. "Why are you making this so difficult, Jack?" she asked with her hand on her hip. "All I need is a few shirts, a couple ties, and-"

"Pants?"

"Yes, pants. You know, the things that go on your legs?"

Jules rubbed the bridge of her nose at their bickering. "We checked the rules-"

"-And I'm completely allowed to wear them! - after all, I'm still following the dress code, aren't I?" She grinned in a-I'm-breaking-the-rules-but-in-way-I-wont-be-punished kind of way. It was the kind of grin that said she was both crazy and completely in control of everything. Highly contagious as well, judging by Jules's similar expression.

"But…?"

"Since when has your vocabulary shrunk to one word answer?" Addie asked frustrated. "It's simple; I'll wear the girl's shirt, girl's tie, and the _guy's pants!" _Then almost to herself, "Maybe I'll get a few guy's shirts- hmm… that could work"

"Jules…?" Jack said weakly. "You're not going to let her…?"

"_Yes_," she stressed the word as the clerk rang up the prices on Addie's clothes (looking very confused at the mix-matched items but not saying anything).

Addie returned with her bag, and whacked Jack out of his shock with it. "Better?"

Jack shook his head slowly and blinked, rather like a dog trying to get water out of its ears.

"Geez, who was complaining we take too long now, huh?" Jules teased.

He glared at her, about to say something rude but apparently thought better of it.

"Yep," Addie said, catching the murderous glint in his eyes, "he's back to normal"

"Glad you are _so_ amused…"

* * *

"Ok, Jules 'm turn to pick where we go."

"Don't I get I turn?"

"No," they chorused.

* * *

"Ah, Jaken… perfect stress relief-"

"Oh, so _that's_ why you bought the toad-thing…"

Addie tucked the 8in plushie and various manga under her arm, and proceeded to hit Jack over the head, flattening his carefully spiked hair. Jack cried anime tears as an amine bump appeared on his head.

"What was that for? I thought _that_ was for stress…" he complained rubbing his head.

"_That_ was preventive punishment" Addie.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Hello, that's why it's called _preventive_, Jack!"

Jules rolled her eyes at their bickering. Honestly, they'd known each other for what?... like two weeks… she continued flipping through the manga. Really, she should thank Addie for introducing her to this stuff. Once Addie had assured her that Sesshoumaru was in fact a guy, she'd fallen hard. She looked up, checking the fight. Good, no flying objects yet… back to Fluffy-goodness.

Jack attempted to use some of the many bags as a shield against his short-tempered friend. Still no real danger…

Action reduced to death-glares. Death-glares reduced to dirty looks, which reduced down to staring. Addie punched him lightly on the shoulder, showing that she'd forgiven him. To an outsider, it probably looked like the fight had re-started.

Manga finished, others bought and paid for, Jules followed Jack and Addie out of the mall.

* * *

A/N: There! Last chapter I quoted from the Radioactive Christmas special in my A/N (but none of you guessed so it doesn't really matter-)

-------------------------

Tea with your insanity?

-------------------------

**Feed me…**


	5. Eat It 'Trust Me'

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

A/N: This isn't really important to the story, but I want to add something extra to make up for my extremely late posting- I am really upset that that happened. My school just had a 'cultural night' meaning I had to make about a billion little pastry-thingies (I forget the name…) for extra credit (which I needed)and that got me thinking about what I'd _really_ love to bring (which is coincidently the only I _can_ cook) if I was allowed…

A/n the second: tietum, breathe. I meant that the chapter before _that _I quoted something- you really think I'd end this story barely two chapters in?- my computer just made it look like it said 'last chapter' (the comma got deleted, that's all)

'_Blah_' thoughts

_Blah_ Ebil

**Disclaimer: if I owned the show, wouldn't this be animated?**

Chapter Four-ish: Eat It (Trust Me)

* * *

Addie stared unblinkingly into the clock, wondering whether the minute hand actually slowed down as it got closer to the twelve. She could swear something was wrong with this clock… Her hand was gradually shifting from notes to a rather detailed doodle of a yin-and-yang style dragon. 

She was just shading the scales when Mr. Pendragon returned from the arts department meeting. Why he was there, she wasn't entirely sure –after all, he _was_ a history teacher, but he was a natural leader. Maybe that's why the class automatically straightened up went he entered. He cleared his throat in a distinctive speech-making manner. Any noise that the students were making was halted knowing that Mr. Pendragon never repeated himself.

"As some of you are already aware, **Mon Sheong **High School hosts a wide variety of activities for students- and this year the faultily has decided to create an extra credit night. On Thursday in the gym, we will be hosting a cultural night…"

A slight babble of excitement sprang up. '_Extra credit?'_

Mr. Pendragon cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, each student may bring one dish _or_ beverage from their native country to receive extra credit for _one _of either their elective classes or History classes. _You must cook your own food-_ no take-out will be allowed, and that includes pizza and Chinese. No instant food, savvy?"

A girl raised her hand. "Whatda mean, native country?"

"Good question. Your native country is the country you were born in, or have lived in most of your life- which ever is easier for you. For example, I was born in the British Isles and grew up in Wales, therefore making that my homeland," he said with a hint of a welsh accent.

"Mr. Pendragon, can you bring in family recipes?" Addie asked.

"It depends on what you have in mind- as long as it is from your country of origin…"

"That works then," Addie replied happily.

----------Thursday, after school----

"Oh, man, I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate-"

_For a very important date- No time to say hello, goodbye; I'm late, I'm late, I'm late_…! Ebil gleamed.

"Very funny, Ebil," Addie glared. "Why didn't you warn me about the time?" She asked, chopping the corned beef into tiny squares as the peas streamed in their container.

"Is something burning?!" she panicked; now buttering the white bread. She was sure she smelt something- oh, the spuds only boiled over… wait. "AHHCK! NOT GOOD!" she drained the potatoes quickly, only slightly burning her fingers on the hot pot.

Mashing the corned beef into the potatoes, she checked the time as the potatoes turned a satisfactory pink colour. "Still time," she breathed. She would just finish before Jules picked her up.

"No thanks to you-" she glared at the seemingly innocent toaster. If it could have whistled, it would have. "You're not fooling me…"

The toaster gave an air of offended innocence, marred only by the cocky way it blended the air around it. "Yeah, yeah… I know you're hot stuff" she rolled her eyes, still mashing the mix. "Can't help that toast isn't involved in this you know…"

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Spicer," Mr. Pendragon checked the boy's name off the list, placing what must have been the hundredth bowl of rice on the table. Jack grunted in reply. 

"Jack, don't be so rude!" Addie complained. "And help me with these before I drop them!"

"Fine," he said grabbing a container, nearly dropping it himself in surprise. "Jeez, what did you put in this?!" _'And how can you carry it? So heavy…'_

"Pink potatoes…" she said casually. "Oh, and peas and buttered bread," she said plonking the other foodstuffs on the table.

"Pink what?"

"Potatoes"

"Sounds good!" Jules interrupted, seemly popping out of nowhere- really she was just on the other side of the table turning in her egg rolls.

"Want some?" Jules nodded strongly. "Jack?"

"I guess…"

"Good!" she lifted the lid off and started doling. Handing Jules her pink potatoes and peas on bread, folded in half so nothing would fall out, she added, "This is more of meal than a snack, so don't over do it"

----Jack's POV---

He wasn't sure what Addie just handed him. Sure he recognized the bread and peas, but what was the other stuff? It looked… gross. It was pink yes, but… ew. It had white chunks and thicker pink splotches through the mix while a softer pink seemed to be the main color. _'What is this? Does she expect me to EAT IT?'_

He watched Jules practically inhale her… whatever- thing and felt sick.

---Addie's POV---

Well, Jules seemed to like it at least. Kinda scary how fast she ate it though…

---Normal POV---

"Eat up Jack, its not gonna hurt you"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "no"

"Eat it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Trust me- its good" she coaxed

He stared at her.

"Alright then… we'll do this the hard way" Addie concluded. Stepping right to Jack she leaned close like she was going to kiss him and suddenly grabbed his nose forcing his mouth open. She shoved his pink potatoes into his mouth before he could stop her.

He nearly choked but recovered and swallowed the food.

"Well…?" both girls asked.

Jack's eyes lit up, as he chewed. "Hey, this is _good_ Addie!"

"Toldja baka"

-------------------

**A/N: Pink potatoes are a very important (and easy) family recipe that's been in my family for at least five generations. It's basically corned beef mashed into potatoes served on buttered bread with peas… it's really, really good even though it _does_ look gross (according to my friends when I bring it in cold for lunch- but what do they know? **;)

-------------

**Tea with your insanity?**

-------------

**The bluish-purplely box is empty- please donate… +shakes poor box, two coins rattle inside+ please…?**


End file.
